Remember
by Authorette9
Summary: EDITED. With her memories lost, and with his feelings left in him. What would happen now? Set after Mikan looses her memories.


_Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Oh and this chapter is viewed in Natsume's POV. By the way, thanks for all the wonderful reviewers who helped me make this story better! ;) After seeing all your reviews I decided to edit the chapter. Hope you will enjoy it better! Thanks to my Beta, Airashii Yui_ _who has been so nice and awesome! :) _

I heard a voice calling me.

"Natsume... Please wake up." I ran and ran for that voice. I looked around and it was dark. I felt a jolt and saw light oozing into the darkness. I hear machines beeping. I hear a voice that said,

"It's a miracle!" I opened my mouth and said the first thing that came into my mind,

"Mikan?"

"Natsume!" I saw Ruka smiling in tears. Imai, Class Prez, annoying cat-dog, and the rest were surrounding me. I scanned the room for a certain brunette.

"Where is Mikan? How long have I been out?"

"You've been out for years, Hyuuga. Look, were all in middle school now." The stoic faced inventor answered me. I looked around and found them all in the blue middle-school uniform.

"Where is Mikan?" I asked. I had a bad feeling when everyone started to look glum. I looked at Ruka's disappointed face.

"Ruka, where is she?" He fondled with his button and mumbled.

"Her memories are erased. She lost her Alice trying to save you." I was stunned. I couldn't say anything.

"Mikan... She's gone?"

"Yes, Hyuuga, yes." Imai said with sadness in her eyes.

I woke up although my body was a little sore and I looked for Naru, her uncle—whoever. He wouldn't have let her leave right?

"Natsume-kun?" the pedophile was in shock when he saw me.

"Where is Mikan?"

"Err... Let's bring you to the High School Principal."

After meeting the HSP, I got the answer. Mikan was outside the Academy. She was back in her village and her memories were erased.

After a few days of rehabilitation, I talked to Naru and HSP about looking for Mikan, together with Ruka and Imai. They disagreed, telling me it was for the safety of Mikan and myself. I told them that I'll be taking responsibility for her, but they told me it was risky. We argued for quite some time and I grew frustrated, so I stayed under the Sakura tree for hours. I thought about all the memories we had. I remembered when I first met her; her smile was so radiant that I grew annoyed. I used to think that a light like her should stay away from the darkness. Now, I just want to protect her with all my might. The sun was setting and I headed back to my Special Star room. When I reached my floor, I saw that Ruka and Imai were waiting for me in front of my door.

"Natsume! Where were you the whole day?" Ruka asked when he saw me entering the halls.

"Nowhere."

"Oh okay! Anyway, we have good news... They decided to allow us to come to Mikan."

"What's the catch?" Imai stared at me for some time. Then she said, "They didn't tell us the true reason, but it seems that they've recently found out that Mikan is being targeted by different groups of people - Alices and non-Alices. It's most likely the AAO."

"What? How come? She's lost her Alice right?" I asked.

"That's what I was wondering about. In my opinion, it is most likely because Mikan has been a special person to the Academy and the AAO know that. Although her Alice is gone, we still treasure her. Having her will give them the power to manipulate us," I nodded in agreement. Imai went on, "the MSP and HSP decided that we should try our best to help return Mikan's memory first. Then, if possible, we should bring her back to the Academy - where she can be protected."

"But Hotaru, how are we supposed to return Mikan's memory? Is there any Alice that can do that? Can any of your inventions do that?" Ruka asked.

"Unfortunately not. Even if there is an Alice with that capability, we don't know who it is or how to communicate with them." We discussed and planned our departure and travel. At the end we came to a conclusion that we will leave tomorrow morning and head to Mikan's village. Right when Imai and Ruka were about to leave, I halted them.

"Why are you calling Imai by her first name?" I asked with a smirk. Ruka turned red and mumbled,

"We are going out..." I smirked and was about to tease them both when Imai took out her Baka Gun and started to aim at me.

"Keep your mouth shut, Hyuuga." She then turned to Ruka.

"Come on Bunny Boy, I'm going to Central Town to buy some supplies." Ruka waved me goodbye and ran after Imai. What a development, huh? Well, at least, I don't have to feel guilty for Ruka anymore.

I'm coming for you, Mikan.

We headed to Imai and Mikan's and village the next morning. When we reached the village, we went to visit Imai's home. Imai ran in and hugged her parents. The usually cold blackmailer was smiling in tears. She ran to her parents and told them how much she missed them and they were all eloped in a hug. A sting came to my chest. I missed Aoi and my father... And mom. But I thought about my other family – Mikan, Ruka, and (possibly) Imai, including all the others who I want to protect in the Academy. They had this conversation for a long time, with all of them smiling in joy. I reminisced about my family when Ruka called me.

"Natsume? You were spacing off. I've been calling you a few times."

"Hn." Imai then turned to her parents after staring at me for some time.

"Okaa-san, do you know where Mikan Sakura lives in?"

"Your old best friend? Oh, she lives in her Ojii-san's place. He died months ago and inherited the place to her. She opened an orphanage... What a sweetheart."

"Thanks Okaa-san, Otou-san," she said giving them a huge hug. She told them that we'll be looking around for a while and return later.

So Ruka, Imai and I headed towards Mikan's grandfather's place, led by Imai. As we reached the front yard, we knocked the door and waited for a reply. No answer. We peeked in and saw that the place was empty. Ruka approached a little boy passing by and asked,

"Do you know where Mikan Sakura is?"

"Mikan-oneesan? Of course she's with Hiro-oniisan! They're at the village side." Imai gave him a small smile and turned to us.

"Hyuuga, Nogi, I know where that is. Follow me." I followed Imai with a thought in my head... _Hiro? Who is he?_

We walked and walked. I looked around. This village was pretty empty - very different from Tokyo. It's calming. As I follow Imai, I hear a familiar voice...

"So they believed with all their hearts and love healed the land... That's how powerful love is, Hikari. You've got to believe it!" I heard a male voice...

"Hey! Don't leave out the part where Hiro the Super saved the children!" Children giggle.

"Hiro-oniisan is so funny!" another childlike voice.

"Yes, yes he is, isn't he Tsukasa?" So much laughter could be heard. It kind of irritated me. Imai approached Mikan.

"Mikan?" An auburn-haired girl looked back.

"Hotaru? Is that really you? It is you! I can't believe it! It's been so long!" She gave Imai a hug.

"So, how are... Oh right! Meet Hiro Fusao. We're going out," she blushed then turned to the Hiro guy. "Hiro, meet Hotaru. One of my bestest friends in the world!"

I was jealous, I'll admit that. The light of my life… was taken by another guy. I was pissed off. I put my hands in my pocket and walked away.


End file.
